


Obvious

by ketchupblood



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupblood/pseuds/ketchupblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taka-san, Fuji thought, shouldn't be so obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://community.livejournal.com/mission_insane/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://community.livejournal.com/mission_insane/) [Cliches](http://ketchupblood.livejournal.com/63109.html#cutid2)/Declarations Of Love
> 
>  **Warnings:** Completely pointless. I think that's actually a part of the cliché, so it's excused. Maybe? It's also been a while since I've written anything, so I'm ~~very~~ a bit rusty. I've never written this pairing before, so the dynamics might be overused or wrong. I've never written Taka before, so he might be OOC. Finally, it's the clichés table so it's a little clichéd.  
> 

Taka-san, Fuji thought, shouldn't be so obvious. It wasn't just the way he glanced around ever few seconds or blushed every time someone looked at him. It wasn't even that he was at Fuji's class even though Class 1 was in the far eastern wing of the school while Class 3 was in the far northern. It was the way he looked alternately at the clock and at Fuji's desk and the way the blushes were only there when his or Fuji's friends walked by.

And if he was going to be this obvious, he should at least be a little more perceptive.

"Are you looking for anyone in particular?" Fuji asked from right behind him. Really, a little perception could go a long way. Fuji hadn't even tried to keep quiet, even.

"Fujiko!" Taka jumped away from Fuji, stumbling over his feet as he did. "When did you—I was looking for you and I couldn't find you."

He was blushing again. Not a pink sort of blush, either. No, Taka was bright red. Fuji smiled. "I was wondering when you would notice me here."

"I just," Taka's blush deepened, if that was even possible, "I was... I mean it was really..."

Fuji spared him from replying by asking if it was his lunch block now too and, upon receiving an affirmative answer, steering him in the direction of the lunchroom. "I have to buy lunch," he explained when Taka protested that he had brought lunch.

"N-no, I meant that..." Taka tried to stop. "I mean, we could... I brought too much for me."

And he stumbled over words too, Fuji noted, mentally adding that to his list of ways that Taka was incredibly obvious. "I shouldn't impose," he said.

"No!" Taka said firmly before balking at his own assertiveness. "I mean, it's not like... I wanted to eat with... you wouldn't be imposing."

Fuji made sure to look uncertain for at least a few seconds before saying "thank you" and pulling Taka with him to the outdoor benches with a quick detour to collect the lunch. Taka fidgeted the entire way, looking at his feet, then at Fuji, and back to his feet. Fuji ate his food happily and ignored Taka's jumpiness.

Finally, Taka blurted, "I need to tell you something, Fuji."

"Mm-hmm."

"It's really important."

Fuji popped another bite of rice into his mouth and looked up. "Hmm?"

"You're... you're a really good friend and I think you're, um..." Taka looked away. "I think you're..."

Fuji finished chewing and swallowed, then leaned forward to catch Taka's lips in a kiss. "I like you too."

It was very interesting, Fuji thought. Apparently, tennis wasn't the only thing that could put Taka-san in BURRRNNNING mode.

**Author's Note:**

> Even more interesting: BURRRNNNING isn't a misspelling, according to MS Word.


End file.
